Destiny Calling title may change not sure yet
by Pixiedustgurl
Summary: A new breed of Orcs, ones that don't die, an undiscovered power, the arrogence of a prince, and love? Plz R&R...also be kind...my first attempt a lotr fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pounding of drums increase in volume as the two shadowed figures tried to make it to safety.

"Quiena, run for the border. Run and run hard!" Thranduil said as he gave a small push to his wife. He himself stopped running and turned to face the small orc army that was on his heels. Quiena stopped for a moment looking at her husband, who stood tall and proud, then fearing for her safety and babe's that she carried in her arms, she ran to the border.

She got there and ran to find the guards. "Help! The King and Mirkwood are under attack!" Suddenly, as if by magic, the elven guards appeared as if they were made out of thin air.

The King, however, was faring quite nicely on his own. He didn't dare glance back, for fear that he might get injured. But his ears picked up the sound of arrows whizzing through the darkness. His back-up had arrived. Just like Quiena to send the army out to help him. Grateful for the quick response, he took one last stab at an orc, who had already sliced his arm open, and turned to run to the border. He pushed himself, although he was quite tired, to make it just a bit more. Finally, he saw the gates open and caught site of the archers that lined the battlement tops.

Upon arriving into the city, he looked immediately for his wife and their small son, though he didn't have to look far. Quiena rushed forwards and threw herself and the young babe into his battle-weary arms. Thankful that they had gotten to safety, he hugged them back.

**********1900 years later**********

"Catia! Watch out!" a voice cried out as the young girl nearly took the ear off of her instructor.

"What did I do wrong this time, Diamoita?" Catia asked as she walked forwards.

"You had your head in the clouds again! Honestly, when it comes time for you to ready for battle, your going to take out more of your own people than you will of the enemy!" Diamoita said, picking up the fallen arrow that was at his feet.

"Sorry." Catia mumbled and flung her silvery hair over her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile, picked up her bow, and notched an arrow. Trying to focus on the small target, she let the arrow go. The arrow sliced through the air, only to drop five feet away from the target.

"Sometimes I wonder why you wanted to join the elven army, ÔDiomoita said, shaking his head.

Catia knew what he was talking about. She had been courted by many men, all of them wanting her beautiful hand in marriage. But sadly, she turned them all down. She also knew that if she had married, she would already be carrying one of the lucky man's child.

"I joined so I could bring honor to my family. "Catia said, giving her instructor the same response that she always gave him.

"Ah yesÉhonor by slaying your side and not the enemy. Well that is enough for today, I am quite weary." He stood and walked towards Catia.

"I believe I'm going to stay here, until I get one of the targets." Diamoita shrugged and headed off.

"I'll tell your family to expect you back in a few years." This just earned an arrow that fell weakly ten feet from him. He gave her a grin and wandered towards Catia's house.

Catia gave another exasperating sigh as the arrow thunked into the ground. She decided to give it one last try. Picking up her arrow, she notched it and let it fly. It flew through the arid andÉlanded into the wooden leg under the target.

"Well, that's as close asÉ" she began to say when a light pounding sounded far off. She knew to whom those drums belonged to. She quickly picked up the rest of her arrows and stopped at the one that had lodged itself into the wood. Giving it two good tugs, it came free and she stuffed it back into her arrow sheath. Then began picking her way home through the woods. 

When her house came into sight, something didn't seem right. First off, the cottage was completely dark, which was very unusual. And second, there was no smoke billowing out from the chimney.

Fear gripped her stomach and twisted it into tiny knots. She swallowed the fear and pushed on. As she crept closer, something like evil billowed in waves off of the silent cottage. 

She finally reached the house and pushed open the door. The sun had already set, and there was no moonlight to cast upon the dark house.

She stumbled in, and shuffled towards the dinner table. When she reached it, she felt for the candle that usually sat upon the table. After letting the light spill into the room, she dearly wished that she hadn't lit it. The terror and fear that had been built up was released in a single scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The young archer eyed the target and let the arrow fly. It soared through the air and landed in the middle of the target.

"Nice one, but can you do it blindfolded?" asked the archer's friend.

"I'm up to it, Carrick, if you are," The young archer replied with a smile playing across his lips.

Carrick took out a blindfold and held it out.

"You first.

The young archer took the blindfold and covered his eyes. He took up his bow and arrow and notched it. He was about to let it fly when

"Prince Legolas! Orcs have been spotted coming this way!" a servant cried, crashing through the brush.

Legolas tore off the blindfold and looked at Carrick, "Come, let's spill some orc blood!" He was about to race off when the servant stopped him again.

"Your father says that these orcs when killed, are multiplied from the dead parts. They are indestructible.

Legolas drank in this new information and decided that going back to the palace was best. The three walked as silently as they could when a blood-curdling scream cut through the night. Legolas stopped and headed in the direction from which it came from.

"Where are you going?" Carrick called after him.

"Someone is in trouble." And with that said he raced off. Carrick and the servant followed right behind him. 

***************************

Catia shut her eyes, but the grisely picture stayed within her mind. She opened them and the sight that she saw almost made her meal come back up.

There was blood everywhere. Deep, dark red blood that covered the floors, the furniture, and the walls. Some even dripped off the ceiling. Catia's family had been murdered in a gruetesque way. It appeared that her father had fought before he died because his elven blades were sprawled by his lifeless and headless body. His stomach had been slit open and some of his fingers were missing. Catia's mother, sister, and brother were hacked to pieces. They were so tiny that one couldn't even begin to piece them back together. 

Catia heard a sickening thud and turned around slowly, then let out another scream. On the table was her fathers head. She looked up at the ceiling and saw her other family member's heads hanging from pikes that had been stuck in the ceiling. Then, movement in a darken corner caught her eye. She slipped and slid on the slick floor to the corner. When the candlelight hit the Ôthing', Catia gave a small cry and dropped to her knees.

"Diamoita? Can you hear me?

The old elf turned his gray eyes to Catia. He gave a half smile and then grabbed her hand. "They're looking for you

Catia interrupted him, "Who?" But he had already slipped to the other side. She closed his eyes and cradled his lifeless body in her arms. Then began to weep.

*****************************

Legolas' ears perked as another scream cut through the night. He continued in the direction that he though it was coming from.

"Legolas, do you really think this is safe? Maybe we should send out the royal guardÉ" Carrick began but Legolas had turned around and put his finger to his lips. He turned back around and crept closer to the dark cottage.

He could hear weeping and that turned into heart-wrenching sobs.

ÔWhoever's in there must be really upset.' He though to himself. He looked to his left and saw Carrick right beside him.

"WellÉnow what?" Carrick mouthed. Legolas pointed towards the door. Silently they headed towards the door with weapons drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off I do NOT own Legolas(and any other character from lord of the ringsÉall credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkein..even thoug he is dead.)Ésigh if only I wish I couldÉI meanÉuhÉanywayÉSecondly, I do own Catia, Quiena, Carrick, Diamotia, and other characters I decide to createÉ ThirdlyÉfor those who are queasy @ heartÉbeware of this chapter since I got kinda descriptive..Thanks!

Aud 

Chapter 3

Catia was crying so loudly that she didn't hear the two creatures come into the cottage. She did hear one come up behind her and another gasp in shock. She reached for the small dagger that she kept in her bodice. Turning quickly she caught the creature behind her off guard and put the dagger to the elf's neck.

"Legolas!" a voice cried out, causing Catia to stop and think. ÔPrince Legolas?; But that was as far as she got before a searing pain and darkness enveloped her.

*****************************

Legolas watched as the young maiden crumpled at his feet. Subconsiously, he brough his fingers to where the maiden's blade had drawn a trickle of blood.

He then looked at Carrick, who's face was pale. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"This roomÉis a death trap. Come, lets head back to the palace." Carrick turned and head out the door. 

Legolas began to follow when he turned back. 

He walked out the door and back to where Carrick and the servant waited. "Why did you bring her?" Carrick asked, pointing to the limp figure in Legolas' arms.

"She has no family left and the bump you gave her might need medical attention.' Legolas said. Carrick shrugged and the small group headed back to the palace.

****************************

Meanwhile at the palace, Queen Quiena was starting to worry. Her other three son's had come home immediately, but Legolas had yet to appear.

"Me llamta, Chah andu otleo, My love, what is the matter?" her husband asked her.  
"Your son has yet to return Thranduil," She said turning towards the window.

"Do not worry, he will show." Thranduil said, pacing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. At that exact moment, the door to the throne room opened and in came Legolas. Quiena turned to face her son and gasped, "Legolas, my son, are you alright? You're covered in blood!

Legolas glanced down then back up, "I'm fine mother! But there is a girl in the infirmarary, she's fine but she has no family. This new breed of orcs hacked her family to pieces.

Quiena gasped and put her hand to her heart. "The poor girl. Well, she' be safe here. Go change, dinner will be served soon." Legolas bowed to his parents and closed the door. He turned, let out a sigh of relief, and thanked the Valar that he wasn't grounded.

****************************

Catia moaned and rolled over. Her head felt like it was literally split in two.

"Your Highness, the young maiden is coming to." A voice said from faraway. 

Catia forced her eyes open and was met with a high ceiling. She sat up on the large, soft bed. "Where am I and how'd I get here?" she wondered aloud.

"You are in the palace in Mirkwood, and you came here by the strength of my son." A soft female voice said stepping out of the shadows and into the candlelight. Catia's eyes widened as she recognized who the female was.

"The Valar bless you Queen Quiena." Catia said while bowing her head. 

"Thank you my child. Now I hear you have no family. Please tell me all that you know." The queen said, suddenly turning serious.

So Catia retold what she could remember. From entering the cottage until she got knocked out. The Queen listened intently and didn't interrupt her.

"You poor child." The queen said finally when Catia was finished. Catia was about to respond when her stomach interrupted her. "Ah, you must be hungry. I'll send up one of the maids with a dress so that you may join us for dinner. "The Queen turned around.

"Wait!" The queen turned to face Catia. "Where will I stay since I have no family?" The queen seemed to be in deep thought. 

"You may stay at the palaceÉif you wish." With that said, the queen left Catia's room.

****************************

Catia made her way to the dining hall. She had been poked and prodded at, squeezed into a beautiful light yellow gown, and had her hair redone. She just hoped that it was worth the effort. She reached the dining hall with little difficulty and pushed the door open.

When she entered, she stared in amazement at the beautiful room. Hardly a soul was there, except for the Queen. "Ah my dear, come here and I'll show you where you'll be sitting." Catia walked forward uneasily in her heels. She had begged the maids to allow her to wear her boots or go in bare feet but to no avail. 

Catia sat down and began to fiddle with her dress. The doors opened and in came King Thranduil, followed by the four princes. Catia stood and bowed.

"Come, come my dear, no need to be formal." The king tutted. Catia rose with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I trust you know all of my sons?" The king asked her. She shook her head. "Well then! I shall introduce them. There's Prince Heothe, Prince Gerltase, Prince Alderon, and the eldest, Prince Legolas." Each bowed to Catia who curtsied back.

"And you may be?" Prince Alderon asked her.

"My name is Catia Silverwood." She said.

"Well, now that we know one another, lets eat." The King, Queen, and four princes took their places while Catia sat down.

The meal was extravagant. Catia had never seen so much food and cleared off three plates. The dinner conversation was light, the princes chatted about how their fighting skills were coming along, while the King and Queen discussed politics.

Catia was feeling rather lonely and was staring at her empty plate when a hand touched her arm. She startled from her blank stare and looked over.

"I'm sorry about the bump on the head. Carrick can get a little too protective." Legolas said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Prince Legolas. I shouldn't have threatened you." Catia said back to him.

She politely excused herself and wandered back to her room, where she fell asleep on the bed. She didn't even bother to remove her gown.


End file.
